Exercise devices that strengthen hands, wrists, fingers, and forearms are well known. Many of these devices are a bit complicated to place on the hand. These devices also tend to have the thumb in a very unnatural posture. Furthermore, many of the prior art devices do not add the advantage of acting as a grip-tightening feature when the wearer uses the glove to pick up or hold another object, such as an additional exercise device.
The current technology has the thumb in a natural position with respect to the rest of the hand, and is placed on the fingers as simply as putting on a glove. The natural placement of the thumb allows the exercises to use the complete natural range of motion The disclosed technology also has a tightening grip feature which is very helpful in using this glove with other exercise equipment or the like. The palm and backside of the current technology has another advantage of an indicia area for advertising.
After the current technology is placed on the hand, it allows for the hand to rest in a position of complete flexion and adduction. A hand making a first is in the position of complete flexion and adduction. When exercising using this device, the fingers and thumb are fully extended and abducted against the resistance of the glove material allowing for maximum exercise potential of the hand. Also maximum benefits for exercising the muscles of the hand, fingers and forearm. Prior art hand exercise devices do not allow for complete flexion and adduction at rest with motion to full extension and abduction when performing exercises using the device.
Another feature of the current technology is the unique design of the device in a one-piece glove configuration and in an alternative embodiment the device covers the forearm all the way to the elbow.
Accordingly, there exists the need for new and useful methods and devices for exercising the hand. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the disclosed technology is directed.